


Fourty-two V

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bari bari, Dangerous, Electrocution, Linked Universe, Mother hen Sky, Near Death, These boys need more love, Wild's Hyrule, din writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: Heroes all have their faults. Sky was too compassionate. Twilight too protective. Put the two together and something was bound to happen.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	Fourty-two V

_**Another little fic I whipped up. Enjoy some Sky and Twi. These boys are not often given the spotlight together!!** _

* * *

**_“NO!”_ **

It was Wind’s excruciatingly agonized cry that startled and alarmed the Heroes in the midst of a battle against revitalized Lizalfos and Bokoblins- courtesy of the loathsome Blood Moon. 

Lizalfos, Bokoblins, and Moblins alike came into existence. The Heroes had watched them unearth themselves or form from Malice. Wild had once given them a detailed description of the Blood Moon and all that was wrought from it, but to see it with their very eyes...to experience it first-hand...

It was unbelievable. 

Sky’s heart leaped into his throat, a sharp pang of terror lancing through him and choking him, 

_“Wind!”_ He cried, unrestrained worry and a tremor of fear in his voice. 

“Wind, **_don’t-!”_ **

Sky watched Warrior viciously tear himself away from the Moblin he’d been facing, breaking into a run for the Sailor as the reckless Wind made a desperate lunge for a nearby cliff. 

They were hundreds of meters above the vast and open Lake Hylia, precariously battling along the gargantuan cliffs lining the glimmering waters below. Red and black calamity flakes fizzled in and out of existence. The world was bathed in crimson, the ripples and disturbances along the Lake’s waters reflecting the ominous light shining down from the Blood Moon as it rose higher in the sky. 

Clouds sped across the entirety of the heavens, casting menacing, ever-changing shadows along the ground. 

Sheer determination fed the adrenaline coursing through Warrior’s veins, pushing the Knight faster and granting him unnatural speed and dexterity needed to reach the Sailor just as Wind sprung forwards, arm extended, hand stretched, and fingers reaching. There was a look of anguish and despair contorting Wind’s youthful features. His eyes shone with genuinely raw emotion and intensity that it pierced Sky’s tender heart. 

He recognized that look. He’d seen it before. 

In a reflection once...

Wind had lost something. 

Something dear and precious to him. 

Something invaluable that he was willing to cast aside his thoughts, shed any sense of safety and preservation, risk his own life for this treasure he cherished and held close to his heart. 

For a split second, Sky sincerely believed Warrior would not reach the boy in time. His eyes widened, horror dawning on him, slowly stealing across his previously fierce and focused expression. 

He moved, although he knew he would never make it in time. His lips parted, his mouth moving on its accord, his mind and heart screaming, 

“Warrior, _**catch him!”**_

_Before he falls-_

Already, Wind was hovering in the air, past the cliff edge, grasping vainly at air and eyes shining. The Sailor didn’t appear to realize what was happening or what he’d done. All sense and reason had fled from him. 

Then gravity took its toll. 

Wind’s body was tugged downwards. 

He began to tumble to the depths of the Lake awaiting him far below. 

Sky’s world began to crumble. The unadulterated panic, unmitigated fear, and pooling dread swallowed him whole. 

Then, the impossible happened. 

Warrior leaped. 

He sailed across the distance separating him from the cliff and snatched at the falling youth. His fingers brushed along the fabric of his tunic and snatched at it with an unrelenting grip. Without determining whether or not his grasp was secure enough, Warrior yanked back mightily. 

Sky watched with unfathomable relief as Wind was violently jerked back into the safety of the Captain’s arms. Warrior wrapped them tightly around him, clutching the Sailor close to his chest. 

The Captain’s expression was unguarded- open for all to see. His eyes were dark and stormy, raging with a multitude of conflicting emotions, his chest heaving and monumental relief collapsing his shoulders. 

Wind fought desperately against his hold, legs kicking and hands struggling to free himself from the secure hold the older teen had on him. 

“My telescope!” Sky could hear Wind shakily whispering the closer he came to them. The Links finished off the rest of the wayward monsters around them. 

“Wind, stop struggling,” Warrior tried to soothe the distressed Sailor, speaking in low, calm, tones. Wind continued to unsuccessfully try and rip himself from him, but Warrior was stronger. 

_“My telescope!”_ His voice shook, bordering on a sob. Sky’s heart shriveled up and died at the heartbreak he conveyed. “I-it fe-ell!” He collapsed against Warrior, allowing the Knight to draw him away from the cliff edge to safer grounds. There, Warrior tightened his hold and slowly rocked back and forth to comfort the distraught boy, “The m-monster kn-knocked it ou-ut and ki-kicked it!” 

Time came near, kneeling beside Warrior and placing a hand on Wind’s head, fingers threading through his disheveled hair. 

The other Links gathered round, offering their condolences with their presence alone. They knew how much the telescope meant to Wind. His little sister had given it to him for his birthday and Wind treasured it dearly. He took such good care of the gift. 

Wind curled up pitifully against Warrior, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he grieved over the loss of his telescope. 

Sky could take no more. If there was one thing he detested more in the world, it was watching others suffer and him being helpless to do anything! He turned to appraise the cliff thoughtfully, lips pursed in thought. 

If Wind’s telescope had clattered off into the Lake...

Sky’s head perked up. 

Then perhaps it was still retrievable! 

“Sky?” 

The Skyloftian was pulled from his thoughts by Twilight’s inquisitive voice and the Hero of the Skies turned to find the Ordonian curiously watching him.

“What do you think, Twi?” 

The words were out of his mouth before he’d even thought them, but he needed someone to reaffirm the possibility. 

Twilight quirked an eyebrow, “About what?” 

Sky could have smacked himself. Of course Twilight wouldn’t know what he was referring to! Unless he possessed the ability to read minds, but none of them did. 

At least...not that they knew of. 

“Come with me,” And with that, Sky promptly led Twilight to the cliff-side overlooking the grandeur that was Lake Hylia. Sky was not intimidated by the size, however. Having sailed the open ocean once before and seen for himself how voluminous it could be, Lake Hylia was nothing more than a small puddle in comparison, “Wind’s telescope. Do you think we could retrieve it?” 

Understanding dawned on Twilight and the Ordonian huffed out a small chuckle. 

There were none among them who were unaware of Sky’s compassionate and unselfish heart. 

Peering down the daunting stone face, Twilight estimated they were at most two hundred or so feet above the undulating waters. If Wind’s telescope had fallen into it...

“We might be able to,” Twilight answered after a long, contemplative, moment. He nodded curtly to himself, “It most likely sustained some damage from the impact of its fall, but I don’t think it’s completely broken.” 

Well, it was better than nothing. 

Sky would take it. 

“Alright,” Unhooking his pack and equipping his Water Dragon’s scale, Sky dropped his other belongings save for his bag of potions and fairies, then untied his sail cloth. 

A strong hand caught his arm, drawing Sky’s attention back to a stern Twilight, 

“You aren’t thinking about diving in there at this height, are you?” 

Sky gave Twilight a faintly amused, if pointed, look, “I’ve jumped from higher.” 

Twilight had to give him that. Sky had to have come from Skyloft to the Surface someway, somehow. 

“As have I,” Twilight inclined his head wryly, a grimace contorting his neutral features, “And it’s not an experience I’d like to repeat...” 

Sky could hear the _‘but’_ in his tone and see it in his expression when the Ranch Hand turned back to look at Wind. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as the Sailor dragged a sleeve across his watering eyes. His breath hitched sharply, stuttering often as Warrior and the other Heroes attempted to console him. His small shoulders shook from the force of his sobs and Sky witnessed Twilight’s steely resolve wavering until it cracked and dissipated completely. 

With a sigh, Twilight looked back at Sky and the Hero knew he was more than willing to find Wind’s telescope and return it to him. 

“Let’s go.” 

Before the others could notice, Twilight had donned his Zora armor and Sky had discarded his sash and any extra weight that could prove to be a hassle later. 

It was Wild who happened to turn and see the two Heroes prepping for the jump. He frowned, starting towards them with a question, 

“What are you guys doing?” 

Time snapped his head up, the others following in suit. Wind stiffened, hope brewing in his expressive eyes when he took in the sight of Twilight with his extravagant Zora armor and Sky with his glittering scale. 

Twilight placed a hand on Sky’s shoulder, subtly shoving him forward in a pointed manner. Sky was quick to understand the not-so-discreet prompting, 

_Hurry up and jump!_

Time started to rise, about to call for them to stop whatever they were doing when Sky and Twilight simultaneously sprinted for the edge, the former cheerfully waving and calling-

“We’ll be back!” 

-before they leaped. 

They performed a graceful dive, straightening their bodies and bringing their arms past their heads and crossing their hands. 

Time reached the cliff edge the instant they disappeared into the depths of the Lake. His stern, brooding expression became thrice as intensive, developing into one of disapproval to fond exasperation at their kindness. 

Warrior did not look at all surprised, instead nodding and clasping his hands together with a crestfallen yet hopeful Wind beside him, 

“I take it we’re staying here for the night?” 

* * *

Sky’s world exploded into red as he and Twilight dove serenely into the Lake. The light from the Blood Moon bled further into the water’s depths and Sky found himself greatly unnerved by the unnatural and foreboding affect of it all. 

It was far deeper than he’d first expected. Then again, everything in Wild’s Hyrule was far bigger and wider than any of the other worlds they had traveled through. 

Sky twisted agilely in the water to find Twilight beside him, half the Ordonian’s face covered, leaving only his eyes visible. Sky dismissed the concern visible in those cobalt blues with a wave of his hand and reassuring smile, letting Twilight know that he would be fine. 

Twilight wasn’t convinced, but he took Sky’s word for it. He gestured to the abysmal darkness below them, suggesting they set to work. 

Finding Wind’s telescope would certainly be a challenge given the limited amount of light and expansive space they had to cover. They could only hope it hadn’t fallen too far. 

As of this moment, Sky and Twilight were merely floating in place and when Sky gave a nod, they plunged further down. They swam closer to the cliff face, hoping Wind’s telescope might have landed somewhere near there, but the currents told the Heroes it was possible the gift had been carried further in and deposited elsewhere. 

Sky risked diving deeper, intent on finding the telescope. He would not be leaving until he did. He knew Twilight shared the same sentiment. 

Twilight drifted past him, kicking lightly and propelling himself forward. The Ordonian made sure not to swim far and would often glance back at Sky to make sure he wasn’t drowning or running out of air. 

The discreet glimpses were not lost on the Hero and the Skyloftian inwardly shook his head at Twilight. His fellow companion’s presence did, however, give Sky a heightened sense of safety and security. He knew if he were in some kind of danger, be it monsters or lack of air, Twilight wouldn’t hesitate to get him to safety or drag him up to the surface to breathe. 

Twilight was undoubtedly the most protective of the Links. He was ever watchful of them- especially the younger and smaller of the bunch. He had a keen sense of knowing if one of them wasn’t feeling too well or wasn’t at their best. He was the kind to worry about others but hid it behind a skillfully constructed mask Sky wished he would drop. 

It was a protective measure- a barrier of sorts Twilight hid behind. The compassionate Hero often wondered what had pushed his companion to craft one and throw it up. Something had to have influenced him...It was rare for the mask to fall away and reveal the real Twilight beneath, but Sky cherished those moments where he could recognize the loosening tension and relaxation and ease. 

Before the Hero could delve too deep into his thoughts and observations, he noticed Twilight nimbly twisting in the water a short distance ahead of him and pointing downwards. His movements were slow and gradual, the water greatly decreasing their mobility, but Sky understood from the look in Twi’s eyes that he’d spotted something. 

Following his line of sight, Sky squinted in a pointless attempt of piercing through the veil of darkness below to see what Twilight had sighted.

He raked his gaze across the shadowed ridges of the cliff-side once...twice...

And that he saw it. 

A tell-tale sparkle. 

Sky’s eyes brightened and a triumphant smile lit his face. They had found Wind’s telescope!

Unfortunately, Sky was running out of air and the Skyloftian knew he wouldn’t last long enough to swim down, snatch Wind’s telescope, and surface in time. 

Blue clashed with blue as Sky gestured to himself with a wave of his hand, communicating, 

_Losing air_

Twilight turned sharply towards him with concern. Sky shook his head with a calming grin and pointed upwards then down to the telescope meaningfully, 

_Need to surface- grab telescope_

Twilight hesitated for an indecisive moment, torn between helping Sky and fetching Wind’s instrument. His sharp eyes appraised Sky intently, ensuring that he would be alright before giving in with a reluctant nod. 

Already, Sky could feel his lungs beginning to plead for air as his supply slowly but surely depleted. He lingered long enough to watch Twilight dive down with ease then propelled himself upwards. The breath he’d been holding would last only a few more seconds before the need to breathe would become too pressing for him to ignore. 

Summoning the skill the Dragon’s Water Scale provided, Sky spun rapidly and projected himself up out of the water. He inhaled quickly, deeply, taking in as much air as possible while still in rotation, before gracefully plunging back down into the lake to check on Twilight’s progress. 

Thank the Goddess for this scale! 

Sky paused only a few feet below the lake’s surface, floating whilst he waited for Twilight to emerge from the abysmal depths and join him so they could return to the others. 

The Ordonian never showed. 

Sky’s brow creased with worry. 

Twilight should have already gotten Wind’s telescope. It wouldn’t have taken him long. 

Then why wasn’t he here? 

A sudden, intense, flickering light caught the Hero’s attention and Sky snapped his head in the direction it had come. 

The crackling light came again. 

Bluish-white streaks that were short-lived and fluctuated rapidly. 

Sky’s heart thumped in his chest, the Hero recognizing the static bursts of light for what they were. 

Electricity. 

Without thought or hesitation, Sky shot down towards the sparking lights, worry pushing him to go faster and glide further into the darkness. His eyes adjusted minutely, the light given off by the electricity allowing him to see the shadowy form of Twilight fending off what appeared to be this Hyrule’s version of Bari. 

Sky narrowed his eyes, a scowl fixating itself on his face as he quickly thought of a way to aid his friend. He kept swimming, driving himself to go faster and faster in order to reach Twilight as he was surrounded by three enormous Bari. 

Twilight remained outwardly calm and unaffected, drifting closer to the cliff face as the Bari closed in on him. Their tentacles sparked with another wave of electricity Sky knew would prove fatal if they were to touch the trapped Ordonian. He surveyed the Bari analytically, undoubtedly thinking up a way to kill them. 

Sky noted the electricity that enveloped their grotesque and gargantuan bodies lasted only a couple seconds with breaks in between. If he could get through their defenses, strike when the electricity was down and they were at their most vulnerable, he could help Twilight to escape. 

He called upon the scale, performing a spin attack just before one Bari could strike. He shot in between the enemies and Twilight, sending the Bari scattering in surprise. 

Blue-white light flashed brilliantly, blinding Sky momentarily. The Hero narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth and kicked fiercely. He forced another spin attack, his stamina depleting severely in doing so. The Bari propelled themselves back, warily and it was then Sky realized they had gargantuan eyes. 

He recoiled inwardly, disconcerted by this unsettling revelation. They were large and wide, boring into him. 

Twilight drifted alongside him, watching Sky worriedly when he saw the strain he was undergoing. Sky tread in place, valiantly striving not to think of his air expeditiously running out. Distress was making itself known as his lungs began to cry once again but he refused to leave without Twilight.

A tap on his shoulder made Sky glance to the right to the Ordonian beside him. When he looked, he saw Twilight cradling a live bombs in his hands. 

Sky stared, shocked to find the bomb was flashing despite being underwater. Then Twilight drew his arm back and threw the bomb with all his might. It propelled forward quickly enough, the water slowing its momentum drastically. It drifted close to the calculating Bari before detonating. The octopus-like creatures were thrown back by the blast and Sky felt something fasten on his arm and lug him upwards, away from their stunned enemies. 

Sky made a distressed sound, the pressing need to breathe becoming more than overbearing. He’d performed one two many spin attacks. 

Twilight effortlessly glided in the direction of the surface, hauling Sky with him. 

The seconds were ticking by, echoing ominously in their ears as Sky’s precious air gradually lessened. 

His lungs burned, his chest screaming. 

And then Sky saw it. 

A large, menacing, shape detaching itself from the rock face. All strain and distress was forgotten when Sky identified the Bari he and Twilight had obliviously swum past when they first dove into the lake. Twilight snapped his head towards it in stunned disbelief and Sky knew this hesitation would cost his friend dearly. 

The Bari lashed out- 

Sky’s mind went blank. He hardly realized he had yanked Twilight down with all his strength and moved to shield him. 

Excruciating, white-hot, agony exploded within Sky. Coursing through his veins and burning his very skin, the Skyloftian’s body was crippled by the harrowing pain that seeped deep into his bones. 

He didn’t know he was screaming until water rushed into his mouth, clogging his throat and choking him. All other sounds were drowned out by the roaring in his ears and the fire blazing across his skin. 

Hands were grabbing at him, taking fistfuls of his scorching tunic but Sky didn’t acknowledge them, too distracted by the intense burning sensations taking him captive. The lightning-level shocks surged throughout his body, his mind screeching for him to get away from the source of the electricity. He couldn’t move, however, frozen in agony. 

That was when he discovered he couldn’t breathe. 

His air supply was cut off. 

Panic intermingled with the immobilizing pain and Sky’s body contorted and convulsed violently. 

Black dots decorated his vision and Sky could have sworn he faintly felt something clutching him tightly and desperately hoisting his weight upwards. 

Consciousness started to slip from him and his eyes stung from unshed tears as Sky plead with the Goddess to steal him right then and there- to grant him mercy and spare him from this torment and state of wretchedness- 

-then he was drifting in darkness, floating listlessly, body limp and unburdened by any troubles. 

Serenity encompassed him, blanketing him and granting him warmth. A state of peace and comfort came over him and Sky dropped his head back in relief. He couldn’t recall anything that led up to this moment- only that he was grateful to finally be free of the agony and pain he’d once been captive too. 

Then an onslaught of sorrow and grief, regret and remorse, guilt and a heavy conscious struck him. His heart ached fiercely and loneliness chased away the tranquility that had been settling within his soul. 

A sizable chunk of his heart was chipped away, lost to the void it created and Sky found himself stuck in a state of misery and despair. 

Something was missing. 

Something had been taken from him. 

Fear struck his very core, growing and spreading until his stomach twisted and churned and his heart pounded frantically in his chest. 

This darkness was impenetrable. It no longer brought him comfort or freedom from pain. It scared him witless! It was endless- vast and bitter cold. 

He was beginning to slip into desolation and Sky was afraid he was moving past the point of no return. 

His light was fading and Sky wracked his mind for something _\- anything-_ he could do to save himself. Nothing came to mind. 

_“Fi!”_ Sky cried, his voice shuddering and bordering on a crack. He curled into himself, arms wrapped tightly, protectively, around him. His fingers dug into his arms and he realized he could hardly feel them. 

His heart lurched painfully within, pulsing madly in his ears. 

His heart...

The beat was weak and arrhythmic, growing fainter and fainter with each passing second. 

Was he dying? Was this what it was like to die? 

Fingers digging into his scalp, clutching at his hair, Sky screwed his eyes shut and prayed like never before! Droplets of silver rain slipped down his cheeks and the Hero’s voice caught on a sob. 

He didn’t want to die! 

He couldn’t die! He still had so much to do, so many things yet to see, and a life to live! 

This couldn’t be how his tale ended! 

_“Sky!”_

Sky’s breath caught and he froze momentarily, wavering between disbelief and hope. Had he heard a voice? Was there someone there? 

_“Sky!”_

There it came again. So distant yet so strong. Sky jerked his head up when a brilliant green light shone from above, shining down on him and enveloping him with warmth and safety. 

_“Don’t do this to me, Sky!”_

Sky’s chest tightened at the despairing grief and misery he could hear in that once quiet and reserved voice.

 _“Wake up!”_

But how? Sky so desperately wanted to know. 

_“Come on! **Breathe!”**_

Breathe? But wasn’t he already breathing? 

A sudden weight pressed down on his chest and Sky wheezed. He snapped a hand up, fingers digging into the fabric of his tunic in confusion. 

_“D-don’t die on me, Sky!”_

The voice Sky knew to be strong and unwavering shook and trembled, tone thick with emotion. 

“Twi...” Sky whispered, heart aching. The memories slammed into his mind at the same moment a crushing pressure forced his waterlogged throat to clear and he was violently ripped away from the darkness and thrown into the light. 

Sky’s eyes snapped open, body jerking as water spilled from his mouth and he coughed and hacked and retched. His hands scrabbled for purchase and strong arms lifted him just enough to turn him over, a welcome weight pounding his back to help him rid his lungs of the water congesting them. 

Sky weakly slumped against the ground once he was finished and his eyes slid shut in exhaustion. He was incredibly sore and so very tired. Completely drained of energy. He felt like a leaden weight, unable to move no matter how hard he tried. 

“Hey,” A sturdy, still shaken, voice broke through his lethargic mind and a hand purposefully tapped against his cheek, “Drink this,” 

“Twi...” Sky whispered weakly, cracking his eyes open to find a disheveled, drenched, and rattled Twilight hovering above him. Cobalt blues swam with a multitude of raging emotions, his carefully constructed mask cracked and broken, revealing the monumental relief bearing echoes of the heart-rending pain and grief he’d experienced. 

Sky could’ve sworn Twilight’s eyes were red but it could have been the light of the Blood Moon reflecting in them. 

A jar containing Red Potion was pressed to his lips and Sky took a couple of painful swallows, his throat suffering a couple of spasms when the liquid hit it. 

Twilight carefully lifted his head off the ground to grant him better leverage, and the potion soon served to soothe the aches and pangs, soreness, and aftershocks. 

Strength slowly began to return to him as the potion worked its magic. He felt a little revitalized and Sky shuddered when he thought about his close brush with death. 

After a few excruciating minutes, Sky had downed the red potion and was allowed some time to rest and regain his strength. 

Twilight never relinquished his hold. His hand remained on his shoulder, tightly grasping it in a way that told the Hero of the Skies the Ordonian was reassuring himself that Sky was there and, most importantly, _alive._

Twilight bent down afterwards and touched his forehead to Sky’s shoulder, quaking, 

_“I’m sorry,”_ The hoarse whisper barely reached Sky’s ears, _“I’m sorry,”_

Compassion swelled within Sky and he forced his arm to move and curl comfortingly around those shaking shoulders, “I’m alright, Twi,” He murmured softly, his throat gritty, “I’m still here,” 

While he sought to comfort the Ordonian, Sky knew they were most likely empty reassurances. Links were difficult people to comfort and soothe afterall. 

“You weren’t breathing-!” Twilight’s voice was horribly muffled, but Sky heard him clearly, “I pulled you out- dragged you here- and you weren’t- you were-” His fingers dug into Sky’s tunic and the Skyloftian forced himself upright, drawing Twilight in close and trapping him in as tight a hug as he could muster in his weakened state. 

He cared little for the dull aches and pangs that protested against the movement. 

“I’m breathing now,” Sky calmly spoke. He couldn’t imagine what Twilight was going through- what he’d gone through- but he was a Link. They were infamous for many things. “I’m breathing, I’m speaking, and I’m living. I’m alive,” 

Sky exhaled deeply, giving his thanks that Twilight had brought him back before he could wander too far. 

For a long moment, neither of them moved until they could both collect themselves and Twilight pulled back to study Sky’s face intensely. Sky looked back, a small grin playing at his lips. 

Shoulders slumping and head hanging, Twilight raked a trembling hand through his soggy hair and gave a tremulous sigh of relief. 

He dropped his hand into his lap and turned to face Sky with a searching look, cobalt blues filled with worry, “You’re doing alright?” 

Sky chuckled faintly, clasping Twilight’s shoulder to give him the undeniable, physical, assurance he needed, 

“Sore and a bit drowsy, but other than that, I’m fine.” He answered truthfully. Twilight appeared content with the answer then his expression changed and became serious and earnest, 

“Sky, don’t ever do that again,” He urged, silently pleading for the other Hero to make him this promise and never break it, “Don’t ever risk your life for mine...You barely made it and if...” He looked away, unable to finish the sentence. 

Sky smiled wryly, 

“You know I can’t do that,” He told Twilight, causing the fur-pelt Hero to snap his gaze towards him, “Nor can you. Don’t expect me to make a promise when we both know you yourself can’t keep.” 

Twilight huffed but said nothing against him. 

“So,” Sky stretched, wincing a couple of times when a lance of pain shot through his back and shoulders, “I take it we’ll be waiting for the others to come and find us?” 

This earned him a stern look, “You aren’t moving for a day at least! You need time to recover and regain your strength. Red Potion or not, you aren’t at all capable of moving-” 

Sky dropped back with a laugh as he found himself on the receiving end of Twilight’s lecture. Truly, the Links thought him to be the mother hen of the group? If only they could see Twilight now... 

But, as Sky gazed up at the red hued sky, Twilight’s rumbling voice in the background, he smiled and crossed his arms beneath his head, finding himself fortunate to have such loyal and extraordinary companions to call family. 

* * *

Gravel and rocks crunched beneath the booted feet of the seven Heroes that meandered their way through a small grove of trees leading to the shoreline of the small island. 

Quiet whispers filled the air as the search for two missing Links continued on. The night of the Blood Moon had ended, the sun peeking over the horizon but there was still no sign of either of them. 

It wasn’t long until they came across the slumbering Sky and Twilight. Sky was lying on his back, his sailcloth precariously tucked around him and drawn up past his shoulders. 

His chest rattled faintly, breathing a little ragged but his expression was smoothed over in sleep. Twilight was close to him, exhaustion etched deep into his features and crescent rings under his eyes. He was curled up on his side a little above Sky, a hand outstretched and fingers lightly touching the younger Hero’s shoulder to regulate his breathing. He was positioned much like Wolfie was when the beast curled protectively around Wild or a Hero suffering through a difficult night. 

The eldest of the Heroes stealthily made his way to Twilight’s side where he knelt in the dewy grass and reached out to grasp his shoulder to give it a shake. 

“Twi?” A deep, rumbling voice called softly. 

Twilight’s ears twitched and his features contorted at the sound of Time’s voice. Before long, the Ordonian sleepily rolled his head back while owlishly blinking his eyes open. 

“Time..?” He mumbled tiredly, gaze drifting to Sky then back to his ancestor.

Someone whistled lowly in the background, as though genuinely impressed. It was clear Sky and Twilight had undergone some kind of excitement and were recovering from whatever it was. 

“What happened to you two?” Time inquired in low tones, surveying Sky and the pale pallor of his skin, the empty bottle of red potion and fairies, then the fatigued Twilight. 

Twilight managed a drowsy smile, weary eyes crinkling in a similar fashion as Time’s before he raised a hand to present the object of his and Sky’s search, 

“We found Wind’s telescope,” 

Then he promptly fell back to sleep. 


End file.
